Classically cool
by Death08
Summary: Oh just another typical short story you know. Soulxmaka hints of the rest of the gang together in couple form


Well I haven't been here in a while...sorry lol. BUT! Pshh here's a storyyy just for you women out there HAPPY INTERNATIONAL WOMEN DAY LMFAO! Oh ya that's right you heard me. Well this story is related to that inspired by the song CLASSIC BY MKTO. Might I just say *fake cries* they are just perfect. But enough on this thing let's get into it.

* * *

Well today's the 8th of March and it's kind of a special day for women every where. Also since it's a very symmetrical day, Kidd is happy as fuck to. "Got it all set up blackstar?" "Dont worry man, your gods got this shit done!" "So meaning you broke everything" "Kidd Kidd kiddo, of course I broke something in the process but it's cooooolll now" "It better be. I don't know if I can handle it not being cool." Well the guys are dating the girls...well most of them. Black star is dating tsubaki, Kidd and Liz are making a year today, corona and patty started dating like a week ago...and well you get it. Soul doesn't have the balls to ask out maka. Until today. The guys are throwing a little concert just for them in the schools auditorium. Well they now just have to wait...and wait...for like 5 minutes until they are here.

"SHIT GO I FIND THE DRUMS BLACKSTAR! KIDD GET THE GUTAIR, AND CORONA...WELL GET THE OTHER GUTAIR THEYRE COMING!" Soul screamed/whispered to them backstage while all of them tripped on wires since the lights were dimmed.

"HOLY SH-!"

"Shut up! They'll hear you!" Kidd whispered while black star was trying so hard not to scream in pain.

~le girls~

"And why are we here again"

"Because the idiots we call guys called us he- holy shit! Oh...I thought it was a uh snake"

"Sissy and maka, chill!"

"Why is it uh dark in here..."

"Hey! Where's the drums?" Black star shouted.

"What the hell" all 4 girls said at the same time.

"Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh Let's go!

Kidd: Ooh girl you're shining Like a 5th avenue diamond And they don't make you like they used to You're never going out of style

Soul: Ooh pretty baby This world might've gone crazy The way you save me Who can blame me When I just wanna make you smile?

Blackstar: I wanna thrill you like Michael I wanna kiss you like Prince Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye Like Hathaway Write a song for you like this

All the guys: You're over my head I'm out of my mind Thinking I was born in the wrong time One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic Baby you're so classic Baby you're so classic Baby you, Baby you're so classic

Corona: Four dozen of roses Anything for you to notice All the way to serenade you Doing it Sinatra style

All the guys: Ima pick you up in a Cadillac Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back Soul: Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel I could walk you down the aisle

Kidd and blackstar: I wanna thrill you like Michael I wanna kiss you like Prince Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye Like Hathaway Write a song for you like this

All the guys: You're over my head I'm out of my mind Thinking I was born in the wrong time It's love on rewind, Everything is so throwback-ish Out of my league Old school chic Like a movie star From the silver screen You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic Baby you're so classic Baby you're so classic Baby you're so classic

Blackstar: Baby you're class and baby you're sick I never met a girl like you ever til we met

Kidd: A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s Got me tripping out like the sixties Hippies

Soul: Queen of the discotheque A 70s dream and an 80s best Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive Girl you're timeless, just so classic

All of them: You're over my head I'm out of my mind Thinking I was born in the wrong time It's love on rewind, Everything is so throwback-ish (corona; I kinda like it, like it) Out of my league Old school chic Like a movie star From the silver screen You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic Baby you're so classic Baby you're so classic Baby you're so classic

At that point well they stopped with the singing and all the girls were speechless, you can probably say that they are on the verge of fainting. "OMG! THAT WAS AMAZING GUYS!" Liz and Patty said at the same time while running up to giving their boyfriends hugs. "I agree thank you guys" tsubaki said kindly while jogging up to blackstar and well, talking to him about how great he was, while he was being godly as hell. While you know...maka and soul just made eye contact and were in their own little world. Those two were walking up to each other while maka was in her oversized navy blue hoodie, covering her face, well the bottom part of it, cause she'll probably look like an idiot with her mouth open in shock. While the other idiot, soul, had this stupid grin on his face. "That was..." "Great?" "No...cool...it was cool" maka said reflecting the grin on his face. "Well then this would be even cooler if you agree to go on a date with me tonight...you know if you want to...?" Soul said worrying and afraid of rejection.

"I would love too soul"

"Cool"

"Haha, yes cool, VERY cool"

* * *

Suckish might I say, but it's something. I liked it. Tell me what you guys thing you know. If you guys have any ideas for a short story, write it in the reviews please. Now shall we keep them reviews coming? *wriggles eyebrows*


End file.
